


Inner devils

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Demons, F/F, Power of Love, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Diana is madly in love with Akko. Quite literally, as she seems to be going mad for it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Inner devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macartura08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macartura08).



Diana eyed the forest through the window next to her desk. From time to time, she could see Akko popping up on her broom. She practiced a lot these days at around the same time. Watching had become a habit of Diana’s by this point.

Watching, because ‘interacting’ was a lot more dangerous.

Akko came out of the forest pursued by her two teammates. She was smiling, and though she probably couldn’t see her, she looked in the direction of Diana’s window.

_Confess, now._

The thought came to her like a wave. It overtook everything else, a force of presence so strong Diana had to close her eyes for a second. Her heart seemed to give one loud beat, so potent that she felt a stab of pain. She stepped away from the window to make it go away, and it helped. However, the lingering sensation pushed her to take a seat and focus.

She had it under control. It would go away.

For now she’d just focus on her homework.

“Thanks for the help, Diana,” Avery said as Diana stepped into their wing of dorms. “I’d ask a teacher, but…”

“You don’t want them searching your room?” Diana guessed. Avery gave her a slight nod. Their steps were the only ones heard on the wooden floor as they walked towards Avery’s room. The door was slightly open, and it should, because she’d broken the latch.

“I know I shouldn’t have been so rough, but Blair can really get in your nerves sometimes, you know?” Avery shook her head.

Diana sighed, taking out her wand. She’d only agreed to help because Avery was somewhat of a friend. Or at least, the closest one she had besides Hannah and Barbara.

_What about Akko?_

She paused at the stab on her chest, at the lack of air. No, Akko no longer counted as a friend. “Diana?” Avery asked, cocking her head. “Are you ok?”

Her voice helped bring Diana back to reality. “Sorry, I had to focus,” Diana blinked away and took a deep breath to wash away the remnants of the pain. She cast the repair spell. It wasn’t a complicated spell, normally. Almost everyone could do it. But fixing fine mechanisms like locks and latches required a bit more skill.

When she was done, Avery smiled. “Thanks a lot, Diana. You really saved me.”

“It’s not a problem,” Diana smiled. She turned, ready to go back to her normal routine.

Yet at the end of the hallway someone stood looking at her with a smile. A couple of red eyes instantly focused on hers and Diana was frozen.

“Hey Diana! What are you doing around here?” Akko waved happily and walked over.

_Go confess!_

Diana had to muster all her strength to not show weakness when Akko approached. “Hello,” she crossed arms to keep them from shaking… or moving on their own. “I was helping Avery,” each word coming out of her mouth felt like it was being said by someone else far, far away. Like a distant memory. If Diana didn’t have so much practice at keeping a poker face, she might have shown what was really going on.

A pounding heart, where each beat was a stab. A clouded mind. The difficulty to breathe, like someone was choking her.

“Ah, of course you were,” Akko rolled her eyes. “If you’re not studying you’re helping others and showing off,” she said. But there was a smirk there to show it was all in jest.

_Do **it!**_

Diana felt her arms go numb, and as if from nowhere, her right hand loosened itself and reached for Akko. For her… neck.

**_She’s mine!_ **

_NO!_

Diana wasn’t sure if that had been a thought or a shout, but she redirected her own hand to simply brush Akko’s cheek and smiled. “You had a bit of a smudge. You’ve been practicing again, haven’t you?” She kept her face neutral. She ignored the knife though her chest. She bulldozed her thoughts through the fog. She stayed very still.

Akko smiled. “Yeah,” she said as Diana _forced_ her hand back into place.

“Good luck with that. Now if you excuse me, I should be going.”

“Oh, right…” Akko looked kinda disappointed. Was she?

No time to think about it.

As soon as she got out of sight, Diana ran.

Diana looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t do this anymore. She’d known something was off from the first time her own brain had overwhelmed her two weeks ago, but things were getting out of control. This thing inside of her, this… Wasn’t her. It couldn’t be her.

Her own blue eyes stared back at her. Diana stared into them. What was she looking for? She was herself. She wouldn’t be able to…

**_You didn’t really think it’d be that simple, did you?_ **

Her own reflection spoke at her, smiling.

Diana yelped, jumping back. But the reflection stayed. Smirking, looking at her like if she was but a child. “Y-you!”

**_You can’t ignore me forever, Diana. You can’t ignore your own feelings._ **

“You are _not_ representative of my feelings!” Diana shouted, though she wondered if she was saying that to the reflection or to herself.

It looked like her reflection was about to answer, but the door of the bathroom suddenly opened and Hannah barged in. “Diana?! Are you ok?” She looked worried.

Diana, back against the wall, standing next to the toilet, looked at Hannah with what must have been a scared stare, because Hannah walked into the bathroom and took her by the arms. “Hey, are you listening?”

“Sorry, I…” What could Diana say?

 ** _Nothing,_** the voice was coming from inside her head again.

“You look really tired. Do you need some sleep?” Hannah asked.

Diana closed her eyes. She couldn’t tell anyone about this. Was she going crazy? She… She needed some time alone to cast a few spells on herself. She needed to… sleep. She was just so… tired.

She’d sleep. This could wait until tomorrow.

_Diana was with Akko. She couldn’t hear anything, but they were dressed in casual clothing. They were having a picnic. Akko smiled. Oh, that smile. That cursed, nine damned smile had managed to win over even Diana’s hard shelled heart._

**_You could have her._ **

_The voice didn’t interrupt the picnic, but the blue sky seemed to darken. Akko offered Diana something to eat. She couldn’t exactly picture what it was._

**_She’s perfect for you._ **

_Diana ate with a smile. She wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but it was fun. Being with Akko was fun. Being with Akko was everything to her. But they had lives, and Diana had responsibilities. That was why every second they spent together was one she relished._

**_She could be yours!_ **

_Diana’s hand shot to the side, taking Akko by the neck. Akko kept smiling, as if she didn’t notice. Diana brought her closer and closer, until they were a centimeter away from each other. Akko kissed her. But something was off. She was… feeding. When she let go of Akko, she acted as if nothing happened, yet her mouth was tainted with some kind of blue liquid. Only then Diana looked down to find her own chest bleeding blue._

**_She could be mine!_ **

****

Diana opened her eyes, but she didn’t see anything. She panicked for a moment, only to realize it was the dead of night. She looked out the window and saw some light in the distance. New Moon Tower and the now useless Sorcerer’s Stone.

She was fine. It had been a dream. A strange, strangely vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

With a sigh, she tried to relax and go back to sleep.

She didn’t manage to get a single extra second of rest for the remainder of the night.

When she saw the morning light, she stood. The sky was grey, though it wasn’t raining. Diana rubbed her eyes, feeling the weight of a sleepless night on her shoulders. At least she hadn’t had any…

Why was her chest so cold?

Diana looked down.

Her shirt was stained blue. She didn’t immediately scream because she was too confused to understand. She slowly reached for the blue substance, and… It was sticky. It felt an awful lot like blood. She lifted her shirt, and though her skin was stained too, she couldn’t feel any injuries.

She walked to the bathroom, really hoping Hannah and Barbara didn’t wake up to see this. Once inside, she instantly took off her stained clothes and threw her shirt on top of the mirror. She sat, feeling like her head was going to fall off any minute now.

She opened the tap and took some of it, reaching to her chest to clean herself.

But there was nothing there.

Diana blinked. She looked at her shirt, hung over the mirror, and the blue blood was gone from it too. No, no, no no no no. No, she was… She was _certain_ she’d felt it. The stickiness, the cold. She looked at her fingertips, but those were clean too.

She looked at the shirt and considered looking at herself in the mirror. But… no. No. She simply sat on the toilet, ignoring the cold, and grabbed her head. She was fine. Things were fine. She’d dealt with illnesses before; she’d deal with this one. She needed to get dressed for class. When in class she could focus on learning and nothing else. Nothing else…

Ignoring Akko was easy while in a classroom. No need to look at her, no need to pay her any mind. She had become a lot less hazardous over the past months, and so the lack of explosions helped. If Diana didn’t look, if Diana didn’t think, there was no voice, no pain.

Getting through the morning was relatively simple. Diana was starting to let her guard down, to allow her eyes to leave her notes, and she even considered leaving the classroom. “Diana?” A voice called to her. Diana looked up, finding a couple of red eyes.

She was afraid for a moment, but then she realized it was just Chariot. “Professor,” Diana said. “Was there something you needed?”

Chariot chuckled. “I feel like this conversation would go the other way around with any other student,” she said with a smile. “No, but I was going to ask if you’re feeling ok. It’s unusual for you to not raise your hand even once during class. You look tired.”

Diana considered telling Chariot the truth. Not only about the incident yesterday, but about everything. The voice, the pains, about her crush. Maybe all she needed was someone to talk to. But what if she was just crazy? She couldn’t risk getting expelled. Everything she’d worked for, everything she had, it could be taken away in an instant. No, she was fine. She _had_ to be fine. “I just slept very little yesterday,” Diana said.

“Something happen?” Chariot’s genuinely worried face annoyed Diana. Who was _her_ to worry about Diana? Only _Akko could look at **her with-**_

“No,” Diana blinked. “Just a nightmare.”

“Ah, I see. If you need to talk…”

Diana smiled like she’d practiced so many times across her life. “No need, but thanks for the offer.”

Chariot kept examining her for a moment before nodding and walking away. Diana took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She was fine. She was fine.

She was totally fine.

Lunchtime arrived and Diana was forced to stand and leave the classroom. No matter, she’d just make sure to stay away from Akko and she’d be safe.

Or so she thought.

As soon as she stepped out, the brunette sprung from nowhere and smiled at her. “Hey Diana!” she said.

She was too close. _Too close. **Not close enough.**_

“A-Akko,” Diana stuttered, taken off guard both by the brunette and by the sudden boom in her head.

“Hey, so I…” Her voice trailed off in Diana’s head as all of her senses went into overdrive. She could only see Akko’s eyes. She could hear her voice, but not the words. Something about a picnic? She could smell her, she could almost taste the air around her. Pounding. Her heart pounded, it was painful. Horribly painful. It pounded for Akko. Her blood rushed for Akko.

_Let her know it._

_Tell her._

_Confess._

**_Do it._ **

**_Take her._ **

**_LOVE HER._ **

“Diana?” Her name seemed to give her back some semblance of sanity, and Diana stepped back.

“SorryIneedtogodosomething,” Diana spat the words so fast she wasn’t sure if they’d be understood and turned and walked away. Her body twitched, a strange force seemed to pull on her, and bile suddenly rose to her throat, burning.

She wasn’t sure of how much time passed before she reached her room or even how she’d done it. All she knew, all she could tell, was that she needed to get out. She needed space, she needed to get as far away from Akko as possible.

It was for her own good, it was…

**_NO._ **

She couldn’t keep doing this. She entered the bathroom and put her head under a cold shower. That seemed to help her for about half a millisecond.

 **You’re a coward,** the voice seemed to come from behind. Scared, Diana turned. Her wet hair sprayed water all over the bathroom.

But it didn’t matter, because in front of her stood… her. Herself was looking down on her, a devilish smile on her face.

“Wh-who are you?” Diana muttered, trying to reach for her wand. The clone stopped her hand, putting it up, forcing Diana to stand. Her blue eyes shifted. They became darker, the pupils became thin, almost like a cat’s but more rounded.

**I’m the you that should be.**

Then the other Diana grabbed her neck. Diana couldn’t breathe. Her heart was still pounding. And stabbing, and pounding, and… Diana got a good look at herself in the mirror. There was no other Diana. Just herself. And a blue stain on her shirt, spreading. A trickle of blue blood running down the corner of her lips towards her chin. No-one was there, but she felt the hand around her neck, the one holding her hand up.

“W-what do you want from me?” Diana struggled to speak despite the choking.

 **From you? Nothing,** the other her narrowed her eyes and smirked. **What I want…**

**Is AKKO.**

Everything went black.

Akko pouted.

She was in a bad mood, sitting outside Luna Nova on her blanket, eating a picnic meant for two people. Diana had ditched her _hard_ when she’d suggested the idea of a picnic. As she aggressively shoved another boiled egg into her mouth, she wondered if she’d done something wrong or if Diana was truly busy.

Maybe Akko had misread the blonde. Maybe that brush in the cheek hadn’t come romantically charged and maybe Diana wasn’t nervous around her because she liked her.

But was Akko really that bad at reading Diana? No. She couldn’t believe it. Then there was something else. Maybe she’d run away because she was _too_ nervous about the prospect. Well, whatever happened, Akko was alone and moody and that fact didn’t change.

“Hello, Akko,” a voice surprised Akko, who turned and smiled as she saw Diana turn around the corner of the school and give her a… smile?

“Diana!” too happy to think too deeply into the awkward expression in Diana’s face—it was probably nervousness or something—Akko stood and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Take you up on your offer, of course,” Diana said. She walked closer to the blanket and looked down at the food with curiosity. “Did you make all of that?”

Akko chuckled. “Nah, Lotte and Sucy helped me,” she explained.

Diana’s eyes snapped up and Akko swore she saw anger flash through them. No, not anger. Something far, far stronger. It was gone after a blink, though. Had she imagined it? “I see,” she sat down, still smiling.

Akko sat next to her. “What made you change your mind?”

“You,” Diana’s smile was so perfectly stable that Akko had to wonder if she was faking it. “I wouldn’t pass up the chance to spend time with you, you know?”

The way Diana looked at her made Akko chuckle. “Oh, stop that, you’re gonna make me blush.”

Diana slid closer to her. “Am I making you blush?” she asked, nailing her eyes on Akko’s.

“M-maybe,” Akko said, unable to take her eyes away from Diana. Her smile was precious, her expression dreamy. She was so close that Akko could smell the surprisingly fruity scent coming from her mouth. And her eyes…

Akko froze.

“Akko? Is something the matter?” Diana came even closer, their shoulders now touching.

Her eyes. They were the same, yet… Something was off. Her body, too, seemed to be too cold. But the eyes, the eyes were… “Are you feeling ok?” Akko asked.

“Never better,” Diana nodded.

Akko didn’t really know what the strange feeling she was getting was. Maybe she was just nervous. “Well, let’s eat, then,” Akko pointed at the food basket. “I already started because I didn’t think you’d come, but…”

Diana reached for a small sandwich and ate. She moved deliberately, with an elegance Akko had seen before but hadn’t seemed so… exaggerated?

Akko took a bite of another sandwich and wondered what was going on with her. She had Diana next to her, being absurdly forward and flirtatious, but instead of getting butterflies in the stomach and feeling happy, she was studying how the blonde acted? Everyone acted a little differently every day. That was just how humans worked. Over thinking, that had to be it. Akko was just seeing things that weren’t there. She was suspicious of Diana because she found it hard to believe that the blonde had accepted the invitation. That was it.

Their shoulders were still touching, though, and Akko could _feel_ the strange chill of Diana’s skin.

“You’re surprisingly cold today,” Akko said.

“Then maybe you could help warm me up?” Diana gave her a seductive look that made Akko freeze. In part because Diana was giving her a seductive look, but also because that didn’t feel like Diana. Again, those eyes… something was off. Horribly off.

She got a bad, bad vibe from this.

She stood, stretching. “Well, I should be going.”

Diana stood right after her. “What? But I just arrived!” Her eyes seemed to light up, to burn with a strange feeling Akko didn’t fully understand.

“Well, you did arrive a little late…”

“Akko, you need to _leave_ ,” Diana’s expression suddenly changed to one of fear, but that went away in an instant. The fire came back and Diana blinked. “Stay, you need to stay with me,” she corrected herself.

“Sorry, I just need to go…”

“No! You’re staying!” Diana took out her wand and aimed at Akko.

Ok, that was it. “Who are you?” Akko asked, taking a step back.

Diana’s flaming eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? It’s just me.”

“Diana would _never_ simply threaten me!” Akko shouted, staring whoever was impersonating Diana with determination. “I don’t know why you’d do this, but stop.”

“Akko, please,” Diana’s expression softened, and for a second she looked like herself. “It’s just… It’s just that I love you that much, don’t you understand? I’d do anything for you,” Diana… No. The impersonator took a step forward, reaching for Akko.

Akko almost let her touch her, but in the last moment she slapped the hand away. “No. No, that’s not true. Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? What did you do with Diana?”

The impersonator’s face darkened again, all pretenses dropped. “Fine, I wanted to do this the easy way. You wanna know what happened to Diana?” She paused for a moment. Akko felt a chill run down her spine. “She’s buried deep, deep within her own consciousness. She was too much of a coward to take what is mine.”

There was nothing Akko could have said, for the impersonator pointed her wand at her and she instinctively jumped to the side.

The sound of a magic blast hitting the wall behind made Akko mad.

“Ok, that’s enough!” She stood, looking at… the _thing_ that had apparently taken over Diana’s body. She drew her wand, though she wasn’t sure what she’d do with it. She knew no combat spells, and she didn’t want to harm Diana anyways. Still, she pointed. “Let Diana go!”

As an answer, the impersonator laughed. “Oh, Akko, don’t you get it? There is no ‘letting go’ of anyone. I’m a part of Diana now, and I’m only fulfilling her wishes,” she said. Her smile began to widen, almost to an impossible level. Her eyes darkened, literally, and became a deep sea-blue. Her pupils narrowed, becoming almost cat-like. **“To take _you_ ,”** she said with a warped, barely recognizable voice.

She shot again.

Akko dodged with a yelp. “How are you even doing that?!” she complained. “You need to speak to do magic!”

 **“That’s reserved for mortals,”** she said with another shot.

“Then what the hell are you?” Akko started running towards the trees. She instantly regretted her decision. She should’ve gone towards school, where someone else might be able to help her. Too late now. The _thing_ gave pursuit with a leisure stroll that didn’t denote much urgency. Akko decided to hide behind a tree, for now at least.

 **“What would you call me?”** The creature spoke with amusement. **“A supernatural entity of some kind? Not a ghost. No, maybe a demon, or a devil.”**

“Then you’re not Diana!” Akko argued.

 **“But you’re wrong,”** Akko heard the voice getting closer. Maybe shouting hadn’t been the smartest move. **“I was drawn to the strength of her emotions. I was able to possess her because of them. She wished to be with you. I will just grant that wish to her.”**

Akko looked around the tree, and she saw Diana’s body walk towards her. But something was awfully off about it. Her arms had become too long, her eyes had become entirely blue, no white, no pupil. Her smile had grown creepily, and there was a strange deep blue stain all across her chest, the same shade as her eyes.

 **“You know it’s futile to run from me, right? I can sense you, Akko. I know where you are,”** she said. With each step, that blue stain seemed to extend, to widen.

“Diana is inside there somewhere, then?” Akko asked, stepping out of her hiding spot and facing the hideous creature transforming Diana’s body. The devil just rolled its eyes, though Akko wasn’t sure how she was able to tell when there were no pupils or irises there. “Diana? Can you hear me?”

 **“Really?”** The devil pointed Diana’s wand. **“You’d make this so much easier if you just stayed still…”** Akko hid behind the tree again and the shot passed by. She wasn’t even sure what the spell was, but she wasn’t particularly interested in finding out.

“Come on! Diana!” Akko jumped to the next tree over. “You’re in there, aren’t you? Can you hear my voice?”

**“No, she can’t, things aren’t so easy with real-life demons, Atsuko.”**

“Well I don’t believe you!” Akko shouted. “Come on, Diana! If that thing could take over your body then that means you can take it back! That was you before, right?!”

 **“You’re so cute when you’re stubborn, Akko,”** the devil said in a sweet voice. Akko shivered. Every time she spoke, her voice was more and more warped. Akko peeked around the trunk only to see the horrifying vision of Diana’s distorted body even more changed, with shoulders too broad and a neck twice the length that it should have been. **“I told you, she can’t hear you.”**

Akko took a deep breath. Like hell she was going to believe a literal demon, or devil. Wait, no, not like hell. Like heaven? Whatever, she just wasn’t about to trust that _thing._ She took a step out of her hiding spot, staring Diana’s deformed body down. “Diana! If you’re in there, fight it! I know you can do it!”

 **“Yes, stay right there,”** the demon aimed.

Akko closed her eyes and braced for impact. She felt the hit, like a shove, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, she was just… frozen. She opened her eyes. A green aura surrounded her. “You were just trying to paralyze me?” Akko asked, a bit surprised.

 **“Of course! I would _never_ harm you, my love,” **the devil said, approaching. Her expression softened, to the point where it looked like Diana’s face had been glued to this crazy body it didn’t belong in. The blue stain had extended both up and down, now covering all of the torso and making Diana look as if she had spilled an entire bucket of blue paint over herself. The strange liquid kept crawling, and Akko couldn’t help but wonder what’d happen if it got to completely take over Diana.

The demon reached for Akko and brushed her cheek with too long fingers. However, after a moment, it locked them around Akko’s neck. It didn’t choke Akko, but something was off. Akko started to feel more… tired? “Diana, please,” Akko looked into the demon’s eyes. “You know I love you too, right? You can do this. I know you can,” she pleaded.

 **“Don’t be a fool, dear,”** the devil shook her head. **“The ‘power of love’ or whatever you may call it doesn’t fix your issues, this isn’t a movie.”**

Akko looked the demon up and down. She smiled, ignoring her pounding heart. “Don’t _you_ be a fool,” she replied. “I’m not trying to save Diana with the power of love.”

**“Excuse me?”**

“Tell me, devil, what is magic?”

**“Power. A tool. One of the fundamental mechanics of our world.”**

Akko barked a laugh. “No, you _fool,_ ” she said. “Magic is _belief!_ And I believe Diana can do it!”

The devil smirked. **“That’s cute, but _she_ doesn’t believe she can break free, sweetheart.”**

Akko stared the demon down. “Then she can believe in the me that believes in her!”

Chuckling, Diana’s body shook her head. **“Sometimes, you mortals are—”** she paused.

Akko returned the smirk. “Oh? What is it?”

 **“Impossible!”** The devil took a step back, grabbing her head and closing her eyes. **“Stay down! You** Akko!” Diana’s voice went back to normal for just a moment. **“Shut u** Akko! Please!” The spell suddenly broke, allowing Akko to move again.

“Diana!” Akko jumped towards the devil. “Diana, can you hear me?!”

 **“No she ca** KKO! Please help **SILENCE!”** The blue stuff started expanding at an alarming rate. Like this it’d take over Diana’s entire body in just a minute.

“I’ll do whatever it takes! Please! Just tell me what!”

 **“There is nothing you can do!”** The devil screamed from the top of her lungs. **“I will not lose to a mere** PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!”

Akko found the request strange, but this was not the time to hesitate. While the demon seemed to fight with herself, Akko nodded, said sorry silently and swung to the best of her ability.

Her punch connected, and the devil was knocked out cold.

Diana felt the punch as if she’d been at the forefront of her own mind when Akko punched her, but when they fell unconscious it finally seemed to give her the last edge she needed.

In her own mindscape, a world that shifted places and mixed them and made them both familiar and unrecognizable, like in a dream, she found herself staring down a monstrous version of her. **“You’re an idiot! We could’ve had her!”** She screamed in Diana’s face.

Diana felt her own heart beating with surprising slowness. It didn’t matter that she doubted herself. She believed in Akko more than she believed in anything else in this world. And Akko believed in her. That seemed to give her strength. “No. I don’t know what kind of warped feelings demons, devils or whatever hellspawn you are have. But this… This is not me. There is no ‘ _we’_. There is me, and there is you.”

**“You little… how did you even know punching me would work?”**

“I didn’t. I just wanted Akko to knock me out cold and then go for help,” Diana smirked.

The devil laughed. **“Well good luck with that. She’s still next to you, waiting to see if you’ll wake up. But you won’t. There’s nothing they can do to help you.”**

Diana considered the words carefully. “You’re probably right.”

**“You sound surprisingly confident, for one that has lost her body.”**

“Not for long,” Diana smiled.

 **“I’d be amused to see you try and—”** she didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Diana decked her. Her fist connected to the devil’s chin, and while Diana wasn’t strong normally, the good thing about mindscapes was that she had no physical limitations. The devil fell to the ground, obviously dizzy. **“What the…”**

“I figured,” Diana started, “that if you can harm me to take control of me, like you did in the bathroom… then I just need to return the favor.”

The demon began to stand up, looking up with hate. **“If you wanna get into a physical fight, then I assure you—”**

“You talk too much,” Diana pointed at the devil with her hand. In it materialized her wand. She realized she was smiling. “Akko loves me. She… she said she loves me,” Diana’s wand began to glow, with the brightness increasing by the second. “I may have let myself get possessed by you. But I’m Diana Cavendish. Witch Prodigy. The best student to set foot in Luna Nova in the past century. You got me in a moment of weakness. That won’t happen again.”

 **“Less talk and more—”** The devil jumped towards Diana.

Diana let her spell loose.

It wasn’t a real spell. It didn’t need be. This demon was messing with her head? Then it’d get the full strength of it as retribution. Like a laser, a massive beam of energy, the spell coming out of the tip of her wand completely obliterated any traces of the demon in less than a second. She didn’t even get a chance to scream.

When it was done, Diana looked at the spot where it had been. A single drop of blue blood remained.

Diana blasted that too.

Akko kneeled next to Diana’s body. Only her face remained to be taken by the blue stuff. She started to panic. What now? What now?

But then, the blue stopped advancing. It darkened, becoming black, and then it just… broke. Like a shell of some kind, it started to break and fall off, disintegrating at the touch with the ground and disappearing into the wind. As it did so, Diana’s body was revealed underneath. Normal, unchanged. Akko looked at it with nervousness.

Then Diana opened her eyes, and Akko instantly realized everything was ok.

“You love me?” Was the first thing Diana asked as soon as she woke up.

“Uhm… yeah?” Akko smiled, feeling heat crawl up her cheeks. “Not the most romantic confession, was it?”

Diana pushed herself up. “I’d say mine was worse,” she grabbed her head. And looked away. “I’m… really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine. We all have inner demons. Even if they’re not all literal,” Akko put a hand on Diana’s shoulder.

Cautiously, Diana turned to her. Yep, definitely her Diana. “I… really do love you, Akko. I hope you don’t think I want to own you or anything, like that devil thing seemed to interpret my feelings.”

Akko leaned forward. She slid her hand from Diana’s shoulder to her cheek, cupping her face. “I wouldn’t mind being yours,” she said, pecking Diana’s lips.

Diana blinked in surprise. “Wow, that was…”

“Smooth, right?” Akko was proud of herself.

Chuckling, Diana stood and offered a hand to Akko. “Yeah, you could say that.” Akko took the hand and rose too. “So… does this mean we’re girlfriends now?” Diana’s face was starting to turn red.

“Do you want to be?” Akko asked.

“Of course.

“Then I don’t see why not!” Akko said. Diana smiled, leaning forward. They shared another kiss, though this one a bit longer than the last one. “Man, Sucy and Lotte aren’t going to believe this.”

“We should tell the teachers first,” Diana turned around, walking towards school. “I doubt I killed that thing, and if demons are going around we need to be ready for them.”

“Oh come on, let’s just stay here for a moment, finish the picnic,” Akko walked behind her. “What harm could it do?”

Diana turned with a serious look. “Akko, we’ll have all the time in the world to be together later. Let’s take care of our responsibilities first, please.”

Akko pouted, but she couldn’t argue with that. “Fiiine,” she reluctantly agreed. “But you’ll let me take you on a date to Blytonbury later, got it?”

Diana smiled at her. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @macartura08 on twitter! The idea was a fun one to work with!  
> If you came here exclusively for the warning against violence you were probably disappointed with it. Even then, I felt it was just graphic enough to warrant said warning.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
